


Let’s have some fun ~Lancelot~-klance- *plus other ships*

by Queen_of_Evil101



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: < lots, Altean Lance (Voltron), GGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!, Galra Keith (Voltron), I’ll add more tags later, Little bit of rape, M/M, probably ninjas, 💠💠💠🍀🍀🍀
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Evil101/pseuds/Queen_of_Evil101
Summary: ^ A+ for effort with the title...Omg 😆 hope you like the book ;DFeel free to give me ideas and give me constructive criticismThe author... lol from Queen_of_Evil101🦹🏽♀️
Relationships: Klance - Relationship, Lancelot - Relationship, keith | Lance, lotor | lance
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. The Begging...(real original chapter title)

**Author's Note:**

> ^ A+ for effort with the title...  
> Omg 😆 hope you like the book ;D  
> Feel free to give me ideas and give me constructive criticism 
> 
> The author... lol from Queen_of_Evil101🦹🏽♀️

I woke up on a cold day... or it maybe night I don’t really know I look around to see I’m in a prison cage thing (I can’t remember what they’re called... I’ll remember) I look around more to see a lump I start crawling towards the lump only to be stoped in the middle of the room then all the sudden the lump began to move and groan... I then realised that the lump was Keith I started to remember/cry about what happened... we were on a mission we were investigating a abandoned ship but apparently this ship wasn’t as abandoned as we thought.

“Keith Keith” i said with a raspy voice shaking Keith awake “groan what is it lance” Keith said half asleep “we’re trapped on the ship” as soon as I said that he was startled awake “well that got you up” I said in a sassy/sarcastic tone of voice he started to look around the dimly lit cell (I remembered it’s prison cell) He got up and started to walk around only to be tripped be the chain around his ankle “what the fuck”he yelled“language!!!” I yelled back at him while giving him the good ol death stare. “What the fuck are we doing in here” “KEITH LANGUAGE!!!” He looked at me startled and said “sorry all I’m asking is how did we get in here” all the sudden the door opened and comes in lotor “Why hello paladins” 

Keith and I just looked at him until I said “how did we get here and what do you want with us“ he just looked at me blankly and said “you’ll have to find out” suddenly he pulled out a Syringe with a purple liquid in it ”now black your half Galra aren’t you” Keith looked at me I nodded at him he looked back at lotor and said ”yes yes I am” lotor has a shit-eating grin on his face he made his way towards Keith and suddenly injected the liquid into Keith “ow what the fuck” I looked at Keith blankly and said “you know what I give up” suddenly Keith started to turn purple fur started to sprout from his body he started to grow taller the grew fangs and Galran like ears until he blanked out. I being lance started to freakout.

I didn’t realise lotor was walking over to me as soon as I turned around I saw he had another syringe it was filled with a blue liquid I didn’t squirm or try to fight I knew I was beaten so I just let him inject me with the blue...stuff I didn’t know what it was exactly but damn it hurts my ears started to get longer my hair turned white I grew a little taller my skin got a little darker (sorta like the princesses) the world started to get darker the last thing I heard before collapsing was “this is going to be fun” from lotor


	2. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter of my book yay I finally updated yay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all like 🦹🏽♀️

~Lance P.O.V~

I woke up in a different cell somewhere but it didn’t look like a cell it looked more like a room but why “ah my precious blue you are awake” I turn my head only to see lotor with a Huge grin on his face “w-why am I h-here?” I ask lotor walked over to me and sat next to me on the bed “you my precious blue are here because you are one of the last Alteans ever” I was shocked “WHAT!?!” Lotor laughed “my my blue did you not notice that I turned you into an altean?” I couldn’t talk I was so flabbergasted “now blue we have lots of time to have lots of fun” lotor said really creepily.

#########time rewind###########

^Keith P.O.V^

I woke up in a damp cell “ARGH!!! WHERE AM I” I yell “okay red I’m going to cut my visit short so I can take care of my precious blue” a voice said I turn my head towards the voice and start growling at it because it was lotor “WHAT DO YOU WANT” I yelled at lotor “wow you’re a savage galra aren’t you” I went wide eyed “WHAT!?!” I yell “well I best be off” lotor spat in my face

#########back to the present######

“W-w-what do you mean by f-fun?” I ask lotor “oh blue I think you know” lotor said putting his finger under my chin and lifting it so I look at him ”you don’t mean-“ “oh yes I do my precious little blue I’m going to breed you” I was gobsmacked “what do you mean by breed me?” Lotor grinned I big grin “lance you are an omega, and I plan on making you my omega the next empress of the gala race, and I’ll make you carry my child but that’s for another time” I was Flabbergasted again “carry y-your ch-ch-child? But I can’t do that!!!” I said “When I turned you into an altean omega it made it so you could get pregnant” I just sat there for a while until lotor pulled me closer and started kissing my neck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatcha think?
> 
> Altean lance and Galran Keith hurray 
> 
> Sorry for short chapters


	3. A little -fun- with lotor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has some...fun... with lotor

“L-l-lotor what are you doing!?!” I yelled trying to stop lotor from kissing my neck by moving away “blue why are you moving away come back” lotor ordered pulling me over his lap and spanking my arse making me moan “that’s sorta... kinky” He said grinning “ah~ lotor stop” I moaned “have you realised you’re wearing a dress yet?” I jump up and look at the dress I’m wearing it’s just covering my arse and is very tight “what the fuck!?!” Lotor chuckled a bit “well we should get going” I went wide eyed “go where?” I asked “we have a party to attend” lotor replied “no way in hell am I leaving in... this” I exclaim “oh yes you are... I should probably claim you first shouldn’t I” I didn’t know what he meant “claim?” “Yes claim” lotor said pulling me onto his lap and buried his head in my neck “this may hurt” I wondered what he meant until he bit into my neck “AHH” as soon as he pulled his teeth out of my neck he started kissing me and apologising meanwhile I was just surprised with his mood change

**Author's Note:**

> I need ideas from now on hopefully I can update my other book too any-who hope you liked the book


End file.
